1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of applying a graphic image on a substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of a liquid release coating formulated to form a durable first film wherein the transferred graphic material is superimposed on a print film and sandwiched between a primer coat on the one hand and a top coat of the target substrate on the other hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a myriad of methods of applying graphic images to a substrate. However the known methods have achieved limited success in applying complex multi colored high resolution graphic images to certain substrates, such as for example leather. Known methods of applying graphics to substrates, in particular, leather use adhesives or other material that often compromise the supple feel of the leather and don't protect the graphic from wear. Thus, many luxurious materials in which the texture of the material is paramount are often offered in monochromatic colors only. The prior art discloses equipment and methods that teach printing graphic images directly on a substrate, such as leather. Direct printing on a substrate is slow and expensive. It is additionally disadvantageous because the inks used contain hazardous ingredients and the graphic image remains unprotected and is subject to damage from wear.
The prior art teaches various methods for transferring digitally created images to a target surface via heat and/or pressure. In particular, U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2008/0043087 A1 (to Cowan) teaches a method for creating and transferring digitally created images on a film to a target surface via heat and/or pressure transfer using a modified large-format digital printer. The method generally comprises the steps of modifying a large format digital printer to convert it from heat fused toner printing to cold toner printing, preparing a transfer film, creating a digital image, applying a release layer onto the transfer film, printing the image onto the release layer on the transfer film in a reverse mirror-image manner, applying an adhesive overtop said image, and pressure transferring the image onto the target substrate and peeling away the transfer film to selectively leave the image on the target substrate.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0131333 A1 (to Sofer et al.) discloses a method using a personal computer to create designs and or images. The design is first created on the computer and then printed onto a heat transfer sheet. The printed design on the heat transfer sheet is then heat pressed onto the leather (cow hide, calf, pig, goat, kid, sheep) material. The design may also be an image such as a picture created using a digital camera or manual camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,458 B2 (to Mabbott) teaches a method of providing a surface of a material with an image, including applying to the surface an image sheet comprising (i) a flexible layer of a shape memory polymer, and (ii) an image bonded to said layer by means of an image key coat. The image sheet is bonded to the surface by means of an adhesive and a process that involves heating of the shape memory polymer to a temperature above its Glass Transition Temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,451 B2 (to Mabbott) discloses a method for transferring an image onto a non-planar surface in which an image transfer sheet comprising a shape memory polymer or like substance is used to transfer said image.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,822 (Heyworth et al.) discusses a process of applying decals to products having rough textured surfaces, such as products made from thermoplastic resins, leather, or synthetic leather. The decals applied to the products contain detailed multicolor graphic images made from a four color printing process. The decal applying process includes applying a first clear ink layer directly to the substrate surface, applying a water-release slide-off decal on top of the first clear ink layer, and applying a second clear ink layer over the applied decal to firmly bond the decal to the substrate surface. The two ink layers encapsulate the decal on the substrate surface, maintaining the integrity of the decal.
It is desirable to introduce an improved method of applying bright and complex multi graphics to a substrate, in particular luxury materials, such as for example fine leather, without altering the intrinsic nature and pliability of the leather or other substrate the graphic is adhered to and without damaging the material due to excessive heat or pressure used in the application process, while also protecting the graphic against normal wear and tear.